


Cold Feet and Tickly Toes

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [11]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mr. sulu set fluff to maximum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Early morning with the clan of 101.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Kudos: 36





	Cold Feet and Tickly Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamorousGamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamorousGamine/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from Glamorousgamine: Sentence starters for the 101: "Why are you lying to me?" “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”

Din was still too sleepy to actually get up and do anything about the numerous claws, ears, fingers, and toes poking him everywhere, so he just mumbled, “Quit touching me, your feet are cold.”

They all retreated for approximately five seconds before they were back, dozens of little bodies pressed up close, clinging to him even tighter. One little three-fingered hand patted his cheek. “I know you’re awake, Dad!”

Oh, that was his eldest. He could fool the others sometimes, but never his clever first son. “No, ad’ika, I’m still asleep,” he insisted, biting back the smile that would be a dead giveaway that he was definitely waking up.

“Why are you lying to me?” giggled Yod’ika, now crawling on to Din’s chest to better pat his face and pull on his nose.

“To spare you,” Din said, cracking an eye open at Yod’ika.

His boy cocked his head, ears perking up dangerously far. “From what?”

“From tickles!” Din lunged up at his son, who squealed as Din caught him and tickled his stomach and sides mercilessly. Yod’ika laughed, and Din suddenly found himself swarmed by the rest of the Yod’ike hiding in his bed. “Tickles! Tickles!” they squealed as little claws dug into Din’s sides, making him flinch.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said, scooping up Yod’ike by the armful and delivering tickles to anyone in his grasp. They wiggled and giggled and squirmed, flopping over each other in their efforts both to get away and return for more tickles.

There were a lot of things Din would trade to get a few more hours of sleep. But this wasn’t one of them.


End file.
